


Shattered

by Starlight_Olivia



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Olivia/pseuds/Starlight_Olivia
Summary: It had started out as an ordinary day, it really had. Osamu couldn't have guessed the series of events that would take place later in the day, but even if he had, there would have been nothing he could do to stop it.
Relationships: Kuga Yuuma & Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma/Mikumo Osamu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm in the middle of a relatively big fic, I'm posting this which I might rewrite later to make it better. This was written a whiiile ago so beware it's not super good. But the comic it's based on is so go look at that ^w^ (the link will be in the notes at the bottom)

"Yuma wait up!" Osamu runs after him, trying to push through the crowds while keeping tabs on his head of fluffy white hair at the same time. It wasn't easy with Yuma being so short, but Osamu managed. Somehow.

Yuma stops in a small alleyway to wait for him, leaning against the wall with a teasing smile on his lips. "You need to slow down Yuma, if you expect me to follow you," Osamu gasps and bends over, resting his hands on his knees. It's annoying how quickly he’s winded, but Osamu has accepted it as a fact of life. Yuma however, is determined to land him constantly in this state of exhaustion it seems.

Said boy’s face reverts the that stupid duck face (=3=), "Maybe you need to speed up, if you expect me to lead you Osamu,"

Osamu glares at him, even though he hears the laughter in Yuma’s voice. Osamu can feel his face getting hot at his little teasing, but now he’s played right into Yuma’s hands. Yuma's face is back to normal and his piercing ruby eyes are full of triumph, like he just won an award.

Affectionate irritation fills Osamu, affection because well it’s _Yuma_ and irritation because it’s Yuma’s mission to make Osamu flustered. He hates it, but most of all Osamu hates how effective it is. The teasing does have an upside however. The glare Osamu shoots at Yuma allows him to stare without worrying about being creepy or weird. 

"You, are the absolute _worst,_ Yuma," Osamu pushes his glasses up on his face, hoping to hide the blush the best he can.

Yuma’s laughing now, "I'm sorry Osamu, it's just you're so cute when you blush, I can't help myself!"

Alright enough of this. Maybe, just maybe, _Osamu_ wants to see him blush too, has Yuma ever thought of that? Straightening up, Osamu walks over to Yuma’s still laughing form. He takes Yuma’s hand in his, and drags him out of the alleyway, back into the bustling street. "Yuma," Osamu sighs. "Are you really trying to take me somewhere, or is this just a wild goose chase?" He could never make Yuma blush, not in a million years. Something that would make him blush would probably make Osamu combust. Yeah, not happening. Which is a shame because in his head it's adorable.

"Osamu, you're going to be left behind again!" Yuma is suddenly back in the throng of the crowd, and like a salmon, Osamu has to fight the flow of bodies. How did Yuma get ahead of him so fast?!

"Yuma! Hey Yuma wait!" Osamu pushes and he searches over the tops of people's heads, just barely catching sight of Yuma turning the corner. "Yuma!"

Finally he rounds the corner and finds the street surprisingly empty, Yuma’s standing there, eyes laughing and mischievous. "Yuma, where are we going?" Osamu’s already panting a bit again. But Yuma’s off walking along again down the road laughing.

"C'mon Osamu, you can walk faster than that!" Yuma turns another corner, and Osamu races to catch up with him, almost bumping into a lady walking her dog.

This time the street is completely empty, it's one filled with old, rundown houses. Ahead of them Osamu can barely make out the beach, and beyond that the ocean stretches off into the horizon. Yuma stands at the very end of the street, facing towards the endless sea.

He walks up to Yuma, still trying to catch his breath. Osamu will never understand how he's so fast, despite having _much_ shorter legs. It should be a disadvantage, but that is sadly not the case.

"Ah." Yuma's voice is one of slight surprise, but also... something Osamu can't quite place in his voice. It's not relief, but something else, something similar.

Osamu steps closer, and the wind ruffles Yuma’s fluffy white hair; he wants to reach out and touch it. "Yuma? Is something wrong?"

Yuma doesn't answer him, just keeps looking off into the distance. Osamu can't see his face so he walks a bit closer and steps to the side. His eyes look like they're searching the ocean for answers. "Time is weird, isn't it Osamu?"

Something must be wrong, for Yuma to say that and not have his duck face present, to not have a joking tone. "What do you mean?

"Well, it goes so slow sometimes, but much faster in others. It's like a switch that flips, depending on who or what you're around." Why is Yuma being weirdly physiological? But Osamu does get what he means, how it speeds up and slows to a crawl.

He glances at Osamu, just for a moment, red eyes bright with emotion, though Osamu doesn't have a chance to identify it before he looks away again. "Spending time with Osamu feels different, everything goes really fast, like a blur. But I can look back on our time together, and every moment is clear."

Osamu can feel his face heating up, and the flush of red is hard to contain. "I haven't been here long, but at the same time that everything goes fast, it feels like I've been here forever. Time seems to be an illusion Osamu..."

Yuma shuts his eyes and breathes deep before opening them again. "But illusion or not... time is too fast."

"That makes sense, in a weird way I guess. But what's wrong Yuma, did something happen suddenly? You aren't usually like this." Osamu shifts a bit, he’s worried, not knowing what's on Yuma’s mind. Why he’s being so cryptic.

"Everything has happened Osamu." He starts at that, though there's no hardness in Yuma’s voice, something more along the lines of sadness rather than anger.

 _Crack!_ The noise is small, Osamu is sure. It’s nothing particularly out of the ordinary. So why does it seem to echo down the street, and in his head, this shattering sound?

"Yu...ma? What's wrong..." Something's changed, shadows seem to grow longer around Yuma, his hair darkening in their presence. No, not shadows...

"I wanted to spend the day staring at the ocean with you, Osamu. But time moves too fast." he turns to look at Osamu, his smile sad. "I didn't think it'd end so soon." Dark locks, black, cover his head, they aren't caused by shadows. His red eyes are filled with longing and resignation. That's what Osamu had heard in Yuma’s voice earlier, when he first saw Yuma at the end of this road. His hands aren't right, it's like they're trickling away, Trion dust carried by the wind past Osamu.

"Yuma-" Osamu thinks Yuma might be crying, but his mind is in too much of a panic to tell if tears are dripping down his cheeks or if it’s just blood like the rest of it. Osamu’s own tears streak down his face like a waterfall.

"Sorry Osamu, looks like my time is up."

Shattered.

It's only a word.

A word used to describe something broken that can't be fixed.

Two things shattered that day.

One caused Yuma to disappear, and one fell to pieces because he's never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comic written and drawn by 203(ふみ丸) on twicomi.com! Please go check them out they are a fantastic artist and I love their comics (which aren't just World Trigger)
> 
> Link to the comic: [最後の嘘が終わる時](https://twicomi.com/manga/230_nanase/1052218955341807617) (The comic is in Japanese so you might need to use google translate, it gets it mostly right)
> 
> Also can we just note how WT never shows blood like ever? The ONE time it does so is in the Large Scale Invasion when Osamu gets injured. Were Yuma's injuries too severe to want to show blood or something?


End file.
